


Let's Go Home

by greensunnies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Irondad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensunnies/pseuds/greensunnies
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS EVENTUALLY*What if Peter Parker wasn't affected by the snap? How does that change what happens in Endgame?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting fanfiction on AO3! I hope you enjoy this story and sorry now for any editing mistakes! ALSO spoilers for Infinity War below so read at own risk. Thanks for reading!

The makeshift team was looking around at each other the fact that they lost sinking in on them. There was nothing that they could do now. They had no other stone to protect. Their fate was no longer in their hands but in the hands of the rest of the Avengers. Tony hoped they could find a way to defeat him but he knew that the odds were against them. What was it again? 14,000,605 to 1.

Peter walked over to Tony helping him stand up as the group made their way back to each other.

“Something’s happening,” Mantis said and everyone started to look around only focusing on her when Quill noticed her disappearing.

They lost.

“Quill,” Drax said and everyone turned towards him. He turned to dust staring down at his hands as he watched them disappear.

Everyone just watched helplessly. There was nothing to do.

They was no way to know who was going and who was staying. It was completely random.

Tony stepped closer to the group watching as realization flashed in Quill’s eyes. “Steady Quill,” he said although he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to do anything. He was next. Nothing could stop that.

“Oh man,” Quill replied.

Tony looked down for a moment. Would anyone else be affected? There was seven of them and 3 gone.

“Tony,” Strange’s voice slowly rang out to him. Tony turned towards him and Strange took a moment before continuing. He needed to make sure that Tony understood. “There was no other way.” His words sat there for a moment before he too vanished hoping that Tony would realize that this was the Endgame and how things had to happen.

They lost this battle but not the war.

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark.” Tony looked at Peter scared. 'Please not Peter', Tony prayed as he walked closer to the kid. He didn't think he could handle it if Peter was one. They lost. They lost a lot but he couldn’t lose him. Not the kid.

Peter looked scared for a moment before his face relaxed into one full of concern. They were the only three left but he had Tony and that was enough. “Are you okay?”  
Tony nodded in response letting out a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding in before walking over to the kid hugging him tightly. “I got you kid.”  
Peter held onto Tony his mind racing with thoughts. Who was safe from the snap? Was May still alive? Ned? MJ?

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid.” Peter stepped back and looked at Tony.

“Do you think May is okay?”

Tony didn’t want to lie to the kid and say she was. He didn’t want to make any promises that he couldn’t keep and he didn't think May survived. He wasn't even sure Pepper survived. “I’m not sure. There’s no way of knowing.” Peter nodded his head trying not to think on it too much. He didn’t want to think about anyone being gone. What would happen when he goes home? “Hey, whatever happens you got me okay?” Peter nodded and Tony patted him on the back. “We’ll get through this.”

“We’ll find out once we get home,” Peter said trying to assure himself that she was okay. “Wait, how are we getting home Mr. Stark?”

“We’ll figure it out.” Tony turned towards Nebula? At least that’s what he thinks it was. “Hey, any chance that you could give us a ride home?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if my math is correct but Tony was on the ship for 21?ish days so if there was another person it would go down to 14 days since it’s 3 people sharing air instead of 2? I haven’t taken any math class in 3 years so this is probably really incorrect so if someone has a more sciency answer please tell me and I can change it. Hope you enjoy!

The ship was in bad shape. There was no way they would be making it home but Tony wasn’t going to give up. He wouldn’t let the kid die. They were running out of food and air sitting in open space without anything close by.

It’s been 7 days so far.

“Isn’t it cool,” Peter asked as Tony sat down in the seat next to his. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the sky. He always loved space growing up and never could imagine actually being in space. Let alone a whole new part of space that wasn’t even discovered. Well, discovered by Astronauts. Earth Astronauts. He wondered if there were Astronauts on other planets.

Tony smiled at Peter. Even though they were facing certain death, the kid was still upbeat and positive. He was too preoccupied with working on the ship and how to not die to appreciate it. He saw the inevitable void of darkness. But not Peter.

“It is cool,” Tony replied. “You hungry?”

He knew the kid was starving and tried to have him eat as much as he could with the limited supplies they had. Tony knew that he could live with little to eat if it meant that the kid got to eat. “No, I’m alright Mr. Stark. You should eat though.”

“No, I’m alright kid.”

A silence fell as Tony looked out letting himself appreciate what he was seeing. Usually space terrified him ever since New York. But this didn’t. Not this time.

“Do you think I could convince Nebula to teach me about space?” Peter turned back to Tony.

“I’m not sure kid.”

They’ve slowly been getting Nebula to relax around them and she actually didn’t mind their company for the most part. Peter even managed to get a smile out of her. Tony taught her how to play paper football (she seemed to enjoy it) and between her and Tony, Peter learned a bit about fixing things. But they still were cautious around her not sure how she was going to respond to things.

“Do you think we can fix this,” he asked Tony. He's been thinking about it a lot.

“I don’t think so Peter. Maybe if we could get the stones back but-” Tony paused trying to think of what to say because there's wasn't really anything to say. At least nothing he could think of yet other than getting the stones back to reverse it. But they already lost to Thanos without all 6 stones and whose to say Thanos still has all 6 stones. They could be long gone.

“I was just thinking that because Dr. Strange said that this was the only way that there might still be a chance you know.”

“Even if there is, we gotta save ourselves first. We need to get home before we can think about it.”

“You’re right,” Peter said sitting back down. Tony kept him company for a little while longer, only leaving when he realized that Peter fell asleep looking out at the stars. Tony placed the blanket over him before going back to work.

“Any more luck,” he asked Nebula and she just shook her head before going back to what she was doing. Tony sighed rubbing his face before turning back to see Peter still asleep. “How much longer?”

“6 or 8 days,” she said not bothering to look up at Tony.

He sighed before turning back to work on the ship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Go ahead and try again,” Tony heard Peter say as he was waking up.

“I won,” Nebula asked.

“You did! Good job,” he said. “Wanna play again?”

“Sure,” Nebula answered. Tony got up and walked over to the two to see them playing tic tac toe. He chuckled as he saw the two going back and forth.

Peter turned to see Tony standing nearby. “Good morning Mr. Stark!” He smiled brightly. “You want to play winner?”

“Sure kid.” He sat down and watched as Peter lost to Nebula.

“Good game,” Peter told him and handed the pen over to Tony. “Nebula you’re really good at it.”

She looked up and nodded stiffly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Be warned though Mr. Stark is really good.”

“I’ll be watchful,” she told Peter as Tony draws the boxes and Nebula started playing as tentatively as she did every other time. Peter watched as she won again drawing back to look at Tony, who offered her a smile.

“Good job.” He extended his hand to her and she took it shaking it gentle. “Good game.”

She pulled her arm back quickly and Peter raised his hand up to her. “You’re the best.” She slowly gave him a high five making the kid smile brightly. “Hey Nebula! Do you think you could teach me about space?”

“What about space,” she asked him.

“Any of it, all of it! We don’t know much about it. Only about our planets! You know Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, Venus and their moons and the stars.”

“Sure,” she tentatively told him.

“Awesome,” Peter said getting up and following Nebula as she walked to the front of the ship. He sat down on the ground between the two front seats as she sat down on the seat to his left. He listened intently as she pointed out what was around them and explaining some of the other places. She stuck to the point not elaborating much but Peter didn't mind.

Tony slowly joined them standing behind Peter and leaning against a chair before sitting down on that chair listening to Nebula explain everything along with Peter. He smiled seeing the kid so happy and excited.

He felt relaxed for once. It wasn’t so bad. They still had some time. And for now, he was going to try and enjoy some of it even if it was some of his last. He got the kid. and Nebula.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Nebula set Tony up on the chair to rest. She turned towards Peter who nodded. They were going to run out of air tomorrow. It was only a matter of time now. 

“Sleep,” she told him before going back to work on the ship hoping that maybe she could save them. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want them to die. 

Peter sat down on the chair near Tony’s and stared out at space. He knew that he should be afraid but looking out all he could feel was relaxed. 

He tried to remember anything that Nebula told him. Thinking about where they were, what the closest planet was call. It was only a bright spot in the distance that caught his attention. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony didn’t move and the light grew closer. He got up and walked over towards Tony, gently shaking him. “Tony?” 

“Yes kid,” Tony said before opening his eyes. He immediately shielded them with his hand, the brightness getting closer and blinding him. Peter stayed next to Tony as the brightness dimmed away enough for them to see a woman floating in front them. 

Peter smiled as Tony stared. “Hi I’m Peter.” He waved. 

The woman smiled. “Hi Peter. I’m going to get you guys home.” 

“Thank you, um ma’am.” 

“Carol Danvers.” 

“Thank you, Miss Danvers.” 

“No problem Peter.” 

He watched as she disappeared and the ship started moving again. Sitting down next to Tony on the floor of the ship, Peter watched as space flew by them. He didn’t get to enjoy the trip the first time because they were fighting people and everything. But now he could just sit there and watch the worlds fly by. It was nice. 

Tony let out a breath and relaxed into his seat. They were going to be okay. He looked down to see Peter leaning against the chair and patted the kid. 

Peter looked up at Tony smiling. “We’re going home kid.” 

“What’s happening,” Nebula asked as she walked towards Tony and Peter. 

“Miss Danvers is flying us back to Earth!” 

Nebula looked at Tony and saw him relaxed and knew that they were going to be okay. “We’re saved,” he told her. 

Nebula looked outside for a moment before sitting in the seat that Peter vacated. Slowly she relaxed into her seat. They were okay. That’s all that really mattered.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter stood up once he could see the top of the Avengers facility. They were home. 

Peter and Nebula helped Tony up and out of the spaceship once it landed. He could see a group of Avengers waiting for them outside on the lawn, but he couldn’t make out which ones until they got off the ship. 

Peter noticed Steve hurry forward to help Tony walking him towards the facility leaving Nebula and Peter behind. 

“We lost.” Steve told him. Tony was thin. Scarily thin. Steve was extra careful with him. He almost seemed breakable. 

“I know,” Tony said. “We lost too.” He stepped forward out of Steve’s reach once he saw Pepper standing there. She sprinted over to him wrapping him in her arms. 

“I’m okay,” he promised her. 

Peter stood alone. Nebula sat down and was joined by the talking raccoon leaving him alone. No one was there to welcome him. Although, he did recognize most of the people standing around. But none of them knew him. 

Pepper looked up to see Peter standing alone and walked over to him leaving Tony with Bruce. 

“Where’s Rhodey,” Tony asked and Bruce shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Tony but he didn’t make it.” 

“Hey kid,” Pepper said giving Peter a tight hug. 

“Hi Pepper,” he said hugging her back. He smiled. He always liked Pepper. She was friends with May and he would see her a lot when he visited or stayed with Tony. She was always really nice to him and she was always good for Tony. 

“Are you okay,” he nodded. 

“Um, I was wondering if you know if my aunt is um, you know?” 

She paused for a moment and Peter watched as her face dropped. “I’m so sorry Peter but she was affected by the snap.” Peter nodded slowly as tears started running down his face. She immediately pulled him back in for a hug. “I’m sorry kid.” 

He had a feeling May didn’t make it and there was more than once that he would start mourning. The first time, it just kind of hit him out of the blue and Tony had to calm him down. Talking it through, made him realize that he didn’t think May made it. Usually no one was around him or listening but a few times Tony would be there to help him calm down. He hated not knowing but he thought that he hated knowing for certain more. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to ask if any of his friends were okay. He couldn’t lose any more people tonight. 

“Let’s get inside,” Steve said looking at Tony. 

Bruce helped Tony into the facility, while Pepper helped Peter inside, albeit he didn’t need as much help. Each of them were trying to calm down. Tony lost Happy and Rhodes, the only two people that have been there for him longer than Pepper has, while Peter lost May, his last family member, and unknown to him his friends. All they had was each other and Pepper. 

The two got checked out and given IV’S. Peter looked over at Tony, who was sitting right next to him. “We’re matching,” he told Tony getting him to smile softly. 

Pepper set down two bowls of oatmeal for them to eat. Peter looked down at it moving his spoon back and forth. 

“Last time I came home I got cheeseburgers,” Tony told him noticing the kid wasn’t touching his food. He wasn’t really either but that didn’t matter to him. 

“Pepper’s punishing you,” Peter joked and Tony smiled. 

“You know what I think she is,” he told him scooping some up and eating it. He knew that if he was eating it the kid would too. Peter only took a bite before reverting back to swishing it around so Tony told him, “you better eat that whole thing kid or I’ll spoon feed it to you.” 

Peter chuckled softly before looking up at Tony seeing he was serious and quickly started eating it. 

The team got them caught up on what has been happening. Peter didn’t pay any attention until Tony got up and started to argue with Steve. He tried to get Tony to calm down but was too late and caught the man as he was falling down. 

They got Tony upstairs and Bruce sedated him enough to get Tony to rest and Peter was glad. He knew that he needed to rest. Tony all but refused to sleep for the first few days of their space trip and even when he did sleep it was enough to survive. He worked tirelessly on the ship. 

Peter pulled up a chair next to Pepper although she tried to get him to sleep. 

“No, I’m okay Pepper.” She tried giving him a stern look but he just sat there. 

He leaned in the chair slightly trying to get comfortable and to ignore Pepper’s glare. He almost thought about going to his room here but didn’t want to leave Tony. He didn’t want to be alone. 

“Thank you for watching out for him,” she told Peter giving up on getting him to leave. Tony’s all that Peter had and she knew that she couldn’t force him away. She realized that he needed to make sure Tony was okay. She offered the kid a smile as he tried to figure out how to respond. “How would you feel about living with us?” 

“Are you sure?” 

Pepper nodded. “Of course, kid.”

“I would like that,” he told her. 

The two sat in relative silence and after some time, Peter fell asleep much to Pepper’s approval. She placed a blanket over the kid and moved his head to rest on a pillow before leaving the room to make something to eat. 

Pepper was gone when Peter woke up with a scream. He panicked looking around violently before realizing where he was. Tony woke up with a start before Pepper even got back to the room. He was on alert zeroing in on Peter and moving to hug the kid who was still panicking. 

“I got you,” Tony told him hugging him. Peter grabbed at his shirt sliding up onto the bed. “I got you kid.” Peter let out a violent sob as he clung to Tony. “You’re okay. I got you.” 

“I miss May,” Peter told him. 

“I know you do kid.” Tony hugged him a little tighter. He didn’t know how to comfort the kid. He didn’t know what to say. Pepper was better at this. But she wasn’t there. He didn’t know where she was. All Peter had was him. 

“It wasn’t fair.” 

“None of it was.” 

Peter slowly calmed down and fell asleep against Tony. Tony slowly moved him to be sleeping next to him on the bed. 

“He okay,” Pepper asked as she walked into the room. She didn’t notice anything was wrong until she entered the room and saw Peter and Tony hugging. 

“He will be.” Tony said. 

“He’s been through so much,” Pepper said as she covered Peter with a blanket. Tony moved to sit next to Pepper. 

“I was hoping that he could live with us,” Tony told her. 

“I already asked him.” Tony looked at her a moment surprised before smiling. “He said that he would like to. He’s your kid Tony and he needed a home.” 

“Thank you.” 

“He’s a great kid.” 

“He is.” 

Tony convinced Pepper to go to bed refusing to go with her, but promised that he would get some rest. He rested his head on the edge of the bed placing one of the extra pillows there. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep but it didn’t take long for him to get woken back up. 

“Tony,” Peter asked waking up. He looked around panicked. 

“It’s okay kid. I’m right here,” Tony told him. Peter saw him and nodded putting his head back on the pillow. “Can you stay?” 

“Of course, kid. I’ll be right here.” 

“Thanks Tony. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t sweat it kid. Just get some sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy!

They didn’t stay at the compound long but they stayed longer than most of the Avengers. Thor went to new Asgard. Banner back to his lab. Steve left first for Brooklyn. Clint was no where to be found. Only Natasha stayed and decided to call the compound home.

Pepper forced Tony to stay long enough to be deemed fully recovered, which took both Peter and her’s combined effect to enforce it.

Pepper worked making sure that Stark Industries was still providing aid and the company would be okay. After the snap, a lot of things went to shit. Stark Industries tried all it could to provide any kind of help they could along with a lot of other bigger corporations. The world was trying to mend itself as much as it could so that everyone else could focus on mending themselves.

Tony worked on getting a house built. He found the perfect location. It wasn't the farm he joked about building Pepper but it fit with her more, but a lake. It wasn't too far away from civilization but enough to make it quiet and peaceful. They could relax and rest, which is what both of them desperately needed. And it was perfect for the kid. He needed the change. 

He also checked on what could be savaged. He was going to retire once they left the facility and wanted to help with anything major now.  He knew he couldn’t be the hero that the world needed. No one could. But he was going to try as much as he could to help make it okay for now and stable enough for everyone to keep on living.

Peter spent his time with Tony, Pepper, and Natasha.

Natasha enjoyed hanging out with Peter. At first, it was a little hard because he reminded her of Clint’s eldest son.

None of Clint’s family members survived. And it hit Natasha hard. She watched those kids grow up and she loved those kids. And like many others, they were gone. And she needed her best friend but he too vanished, but he ran instead of disappearing. So, she worked on keeping up with everything that was happening in the world. She was the last Avenger. And she couldn't hold the team together but she was going to make sure that the world was held together. Someone had to make sure of it and she wasn't going to give up hope. 

But Peter was able to cheer her up as only Peter could. No one was sure how the kid could do it but he managed to cheer everyone up even if he himself was struggling.

“Hey Nat,” Peter asked as he walked into her makeshift office.

“Yes Peter,” she asked setting her feet onto the ground and closing the reports from Nebula.

“Can you teach me some combat skills?”

“Yeah kid. Just don’t tell your dad,” she told him getting up and leading the way to the training area. Peter followed closely behind excited.

“I promise I won’t.”

“Good cause he might kill me.”

“He couldn’t kill you! You’re Black Widow!”

She chuckled as she unlocked the door to the room. “Go change kid.” She disappeared to find an outfit to change into, while the kid went to find his Spiderman suit. Tony had kept away with some of the weapons and other suits. He didn’t need to be Spiderman anymore and usually Peter was okay with it being put away. But part of him missed his suit. It was apart of him in some way. But he needed to put it away for now. Just like Tony needed to. 

He put it on smiling to himself before throwing on the mask Karen waking up and greeting him. “Hello Peter.”

“Hey Karen.” He smiled as he heard the AI. He missed her. She was always there for him when he needed her. “Um, can you go into practice mode?”

“Sure Peter.” He smiled as he walked out of the room. He stood on the main floor waiting for Natasha to get out.

“Do you need to be wearing the mask,” she asked.

“Oh, I guess not,” he slid it off his head and gently tossed it away from him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Peter Benjamin Parker, what are you doing,” Tony asked as he walked into the facility. Peter and Natasha whipped around to see Tony standing in the doorway.

“Training,” Peter said shakily.

“Training for what?”

He took a moment to think of an answer. “Fighting bad guys,” he finally answered unsure.

Tony shook his head but walked closer anyways. “If you’re gonna be training, you might as well learn from the best.”

Natasha looked at Tony apologetically. “Tony-”

“No. It’s good that he can learn some skills. Good life skills to have.” She offered him a tentative smile as he turned back to the direction he was walking. “Just ignore me.” He shouted back to them and Natasha turned back to the kid.

“Now try to punch me,” she told him.

“What,” he asked his eyes going wide.

“Punch me.”

“But I don’t wanna punch you. I don’t wanna punch anyone.”

She sighed. “Alright how about we learn some throws then. You could probably use some hand to hand pointers.”

“Okay!”

 

Tony returned sometime later, stopping to watch as the kid dodged one of Natasha’s hands grabbing it and throwing her on the ground. Tony slowly clapped proud.

Natasha grunted before taking Peter’s hand and standing back up. “Nice to know I’m not the only one a little slower these days,” Tony said to Natasha. She rolled her eyes but enjoyed the quip.

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m quite as old as you Tony.” She looked to see him carrying some things. “What’d you got there?”

“Hm, just some training equipment,” he threw what looked to be a ball up into the air catching it. “Most of it’s over there because I didn’t want to lug all of it out here. Thought we could all use the training.” He paused for a moment. “You know to fight bad guys.”

Natasha chuckled as Peter said something under his breath that neither adult could hear. She patted him on the shoulder. “Come on kid.”

Peter followed her as she went to grab some of the equipment. Between the three of them, it wasn’t terrible to lug all of it out and into the main area especially when one is a teenager with super strength.

Tony even changed to join them donning an outfit similar to Natasha, which made Peter wonder if the Avengers ever had training days. They probably did back in the day and Peter wished that he could have been there for one of them. But he was happy enough to get this training day. More than happy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter woke up screaming. He was on high alert as he sat up struggling to breath and frantically looked around the room. His senses were in overdrive and he felt his entire body tingling.

Tony came rushing into the room terrified. “Kid you alright?”

He was struggling to breath and Tony went over to him before the kid could even respond. “You gotta breath with me kid alright.” Tony took dramatic breaths in and out talking him through it. Eventually, Peter settled down enough for Tony to ask him, “you alright?”

“I miss May,” he told Tony and Tony sighed.

“I know kid. I’m sorry she’s gone.” Peter nodded as Tony pulled him in for a hug. He smiled sadly as he hugged Tony back. He always felt better after a hug from Tony.

“I just feel so guilty being happy.”

“You shouldn’t Peter. She would be so happy knowing that you’re happy and safe and loved.”

“Do you think she knows?”

“I think she does. And I’m thinking she would want you to get some sleep.”

He didn’t want to go back to sleep and face another nightmare. Some nights, he really hated to sleep. Other nights it wasn't so bad. He would dream of May and Ben. But most nights it was only who he couldn't save. The list was longer than he could imagine. He didn't like thinking about it too much. 

Tony looked at the kid and knew what he was thinking. He could see the same look in his eyes that Tony used to have. He knew what it was like to hate to sleep and hated that the kid felt the same way. “How about we watch a movie in the living room?”

Peter perked up excited. “Can we watch Episode 7?”

“Sure,” Tony said as he stood up. Peter just sat there and didn’t move even as Tony got to the doorway. “Let’s go before I change my mind.” The kid scrambled up following behind Tony to the living room. “Friday play Star Wars Episode 7 on the living room TV.”

“You got it Boss.”

The movie was already playing and Peter was already on the couch snuggled up in his blanket by the time Tony got there. He sat down next to the kid and Peter started talking a little bit about the movie small little tidbits. Tony listened to him and soon the kid got quiet eventually his head falling onto Tony’s shoulder. He didn’t have the heart to move the kid and only moved when he himself fell asleep head resting on the back of the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I won't be able to update for a while but I thought that I would get a quick chapter online before I went on vacation! Sorry for any mistakes and weird sentences, I didn't have time to edit it as I'm leaving in less than an hour for the airport. I'll edit it when I get back so please enjoy!

Peter sat down on the porch with a tablet in his hand. Tony taught him how to work through some experiments on it and Peter was working on building a better more pliable webbing. He didn't need to but he liked to know that he had it if he ever needed to start saving the world again. 

They recently moved to the small lake that Tony built the house near and all three fell in love with the place. It was quiet and for the most part secluded. It looked like a cabin with some modern elements but the style of one. Peter was so used to the modern design of the Tower and the Facility that he was surprised by the more down to nature design. It was quaint and homey. He loved it. He never lived outside of the city before, but he felt at home as soon as Tony pulled up to the house. 

Pepper started growing plants all over the house and taking up a bit of the backyard with them and Peter loved helping her plant them and take care of them daily. He even read up on the plants with Pepper learning how to take care of them.

Tony focused on making sure all the appliances worked well and that everything was up to standard. He made sure that Pepper liked all the furniture and that Peter liked his room. Tony made everything perfect and the two couldn’t have picked any of it better themselves.

Peter’s room was in the attic. It was huge and spacious with a large window at both ends of the room with entry to the roof. Tony kept a large quilt on the small dresser near the window for Peter to grab if he wanted to go stargaze. A portable telescope and books on astronomy sat next to the quilt.

“Hey kid,” Tony said as he walked onto the porch. “Whatcha doing?” He sat down next to Peter looking at the screen.

“Oh, I was just working on figuring out the best webbing.”

“Any luck?”

“Yeah! I mean, I think this one would be more efficient but I won’t really know till I try.”

“Got any other experiments you are working on?”

“Not really. I mean I know that I have a few things for classes that I need to finish before I'm done with school but honestly, I’ll get to those at some point. I was hoping that you could teach me more about building. You know like how you make your suits and my suits and Dummy.”

“Yeah kid. I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“Really,” Peter asked excited. “You can teach me about building AI’s?”

“Of course, who else will take over the heavy lifting for Stark Industries?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark but what?”

“You’re my kid and as my kid you will get some of Stark Industries. I’ve left it for you to decide really and you know once Pepper has our kid, she will get which ever part she/he wants. Or none of it. Really I’m leaving it all up to the rest of you to decide.”

“Once Pepper has the kid,” Peter asked shocked.

“Oh shit. Pepper wanted to talk to you about it. She promised me not to say anything. But of course, I blew it. And I know that you are terrible at keeping things a secret so I’m not even going to ask you to not tell her I told.”

Peter just watched as Tony rambled his shock wearing away to a soft smile. Tony looked over at the kid. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Congrats!” Peter told me. He was happy. He knew that Tony wanted to have an official kid that he could raise and carry on the Stark legacy. Peter knew that Tony thought of him as a kid just not in the same way the new one would be. Which was fine! Peter was excited to get a little sibling. He could teach him or her all sorts of things! “Oh my god! I hope it’s a girl. She’ll be the cutest thing ever with the best parents obviously. She’s going to be so smart and I can teach her all about movies and tv shows and how to play video games!”

"And you'll be the best brother. Now come on. Put that device away so we can go start our first lesson.” Peter put it down on the end table scrambling to catch up to Tony. “Now, I should probably ask if you know anything about coding.”

“I know a bit. Not as much as I probably should. I got Natasha to teach me some when we were staying at the facility and I learned a bit in high school.”

“I’ll teach you everything kid. By the end of this you’ll be able to hack into any thing you want.”

“Awesome,” Peter said as Tony guided him into the shed opening it up to reveal his workshop. He loved the workshop especially since it reminded him of the one Tony had at the Avengers facility. Tony even made sure to give Peter an area that was his and where he could work at, although the kid usually worked near wherever Tony was, not that Tony minded.

It was a few hours before Pepper called for them to come inside for dinner. Tony patted him on the back. “I’m gonna finish this up and then I’ll be in.”

Peter nodded before hurrying out the door leaving the door to slam shut before Tony could yell at him not to let the door slam.

“I’m coming Mom,” Peter joked as he noticed Pepper waiting on the steps. She ruffled his hair as he tried to pass her by.

“Where’s your father?”

“He’s finishing up. He said he’d be in soon.” She sighed but walked inside with the kid. “What are we having tonight?”

“Chicken and rice.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We want to talk to you about a few things,” Pepper started the conversation. Peter looked up worried.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Of course not,” Pepper reassured him and Peter let out a breath. “We just wanted to know if you’d be okay with us formally adopting you.”

“Really,” Peter asked. He was surprised. He knew that Tony was given guardianship over him, which didn’t matter too much since he would be 18 in just a few months. And it wasn’t like Tony and Pepper were going to kick him out.  

“Yeah. We didn’t want to do it if you weren’t comfortable with it.”

“No, I wouldn’t be.” He started to ramble as he tends to do. “I mean I wouldn’t mind you guys adopting me. I mean it would be awesome if you guys adopted me even though I’m almost 18 and everything. It would be nice to you know.” He looked down at his food growing quiet. A million thoughts were racing through his head and he wasn’t sure how to react. He was excited yet something was nagging at him.

“I already started the paperwork and can have it done and sent in by tonight,” Tony told him. “You know you’ll be stuck with us then.”

Peter looked up with a bright smile. “You say that as if it’s a bad thing!”

Tony offered him a smile and he looked back and forth between him and Pepper. The two were smiling brightly and Peter thought that he could get used to this. 

He misses a lot of things, the city, school, his friends, May. But they were all gone. Well not the city and his school but neither of them would be the same after what happens so they were as good as gone. But he liked this new life. He felt bad saying it because he felt like he was betraying everyone that he loved that got affected by the snap. Yet, he knew that they would want him to move on. 

"What did you work on today," Pepper asked. 

"Tony taught me some coding and we started a robot!" 

 


End file.
